Three Little Words
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Multiple couples. Just felt like writing something cheesy. :: Edit :: I've written a few smexy things that I wanted to post to here so I'm just going to add them to this story. Enjoy
1. JohnRandy

Randy Orton was standing backstage listening to John Cena make a fool of himself. He smiled. John knew how to get the crowd on his side whether they liked him or not. John walked up the ramp and started backstage. Randy knew this would be his only chance to tell his best friend goodbye and good luck.

John walked by the men and women of the WWE. They were all clapping for him. When he reached the end he caught sight of the legend killer. He smiled and turned to face Randy. Randy walked over to him afraid he might break into tears at any moment. John stuck out his hand for Randy to take. Randy did and they pulled each other into a hug. Just the night before John had whispered to Randy that he loved him. Randy had been speechless. Tonight would be different.

"I'm going to miss you, bud." John whispered.

"Me too. I love you, JC." Randy whispered just as softly

John pulled back and smiled at Randy before letting go completely. Randy took a step back and watched John leave the arena. Randy sighed and waited for the cameras to shut off before he slipped away to find John.

John was leaning against the side of the arena sobbing softly. Randy walked over to him and hugged him tight. John broke down even harder. Randy just held him close. John finally pulled himself together and laughed softly, "I must look like hell."

"You look like shit, but that's nothing new." Randy joked.

"I should kick your ass for that remark." John laughed again and pushed at Randy's chest, but Randy didn't let the shorter man go. John looked up and smiled, "So what you said earlier…"

"About loving you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah…" John nodded, "Did you really mean it?"

Randy smiled and hugged John tighter, "I don't say things I don't mean, Cena. You should know that by now."

"I was just checking, Ortz. Just checking." John leaned into the younger man with a smile plastered to his beautiful face.

* * *

**I'm thinking of writing a short drabble like this for all of my favorite couples. If I do, the next couple will be Cody/Ted**


	2. CodyTeddy

Monday nights were starting to be less and less enjoyable for one Ted DiBiase. He wasn't feuding with anyone. He didn't have a title. He had to hang around Maryse all the time. It was not any fun for him. Ted was sitting backstage watching his best friend's match. It wasn't often that Cody was on Raw anymore after being traded to Smackdown.

"It's not fair." Ted said to himself.

"What's not fair, Teddy?" Maryse asked from the doorway.

"Nothing." Ted shook his head.

Maryse walked over to her fake boyfriend. She sat down beside him and took his hand.

"Talk to me, Ted."

"I hate this."

"Hate what?"

"I hate being without my best friend. It's not right. Cody and I used to be inseparable now we're separated. I hate being on different shows."

"I know you hate it, Teddy, but have you told Cody that?" Maryse asked.

"No, Cody and I don't get to talk much anymore."

"Maybe you should talk to him now." Maryse smiled and got up. Ted looked behind her and saw Cody. He was tired and sweaty, but he was Cody nonetheless.

Cody smiled, "You got furry."

Ted laughed, "Yeah, I did."

Cody sat down beside Ted and hugged him. Ted hugged Cody back just as tight.

"You still give the best hugs." Cody whispered.

"You've still got my heart." Ted whispered back.

"Forever?" Cody pulled back a little and looked at Ted.

"Until the end, Codes. We are forever priceless." Ted smiled and pressed his lips to Cody's in a soft, sweet kiss.

* * *

**Jack and Evan will be next. I've decided to continue on with these.**


	3. EvanJack

Evan Bourne sat home alone on a Friday night watching pre-recorded Smackdown. Evan was on the injured list. He wanted to get back into action so bad it made him pout. The pout disappeared though when Jack Swagger's music hit and he and that stupid soaring eagle came out. Evan shook his head and laughed a little.

"I told him that eagle is so stupid."

Jack got a microphone and stood in the middle of the ring, "So I heard that a certain superstar's anniversary is today and I just wanted to wish him a happy anniversary."

Evan looked at the calendar. They were filming for Friday which meant, Jack was talking about them. Evan couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

"Little buddy you know who you are and I just want to say, it's always sunny in Philadelphia."

Evan squealed. That was his and Jack's favorite TV show. Evan grabbed his cell phone and called Jack.

"Swagger speaking." Jack answered.

"I just saw your Smackdown segment." Evan smiled.

"I take it you got the hint?" Jack chuckled.

"I did! Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome, Ev."

Evan heard Jack shut his car door, "What are you doing?"

"Something…"

"What something?"

"Nosy." Jack smiled.

"So? I is injured. I is allowed to be nosy." Evan pouted and crossed his arms.

Jack laughed. He knew Evan was pouting. Evan was so busy pouting that he didn't hear the front door unlock, open and shut.

"Jack… you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here, Ev. Why, what's wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling."

"About what?"

"That someone is watching me."

"Someone is."

"What?"

"Ev, get off the phone and turn around."

Evan pushed end then turned around. He saw Jack standing there with a huge cake. Evan got up and ran to Jack. Jack put the cake down on the table and wrapped his arms around Evan.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Florida." Evan looked up at Jack.

"And miss our anniversary? I think not." Jack smiled.

Evan smiled and pulled Jack's head down closer to him. Jack picked Evan up to make it a little easier on Evan. Evan giggled then leaned in and pressed his lips to Jack's.

Jack pulled back, "Happy anniversary, Ev. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jack, so much."


	4. MizMorrison

Mike, the Miz, was in his hotel room jumping up and down on his bed. He had just won his first world title. He was so excited he didn t see his roommate walk in.

You re such a dork, Mikey. John Morrison laughed and sat down the bag of sweets he had bought for the two of them.

Mike stopped bouncing. He crossed his arms and glared at John, I am not. I am justified in what I am doing, John.

Because you are the champion? John smiled.

YES! So you must bow down to me pagan! Mike pointed at John.

John and Mike stared at each other for a minute before breaking into giggles. Mike flopped down on the bed and laid there trying to get his breath back.

Did you just *laughter* call me a pagan? John said through fits of giggles.

I did. Mike guffawed.

John laughed even louder at the sound of Mike s laughter. He fell to the floor clutching his sides. Mike caught his breath and looked down at John.

Ha! I got you to bow down! You are a pagan! Mike pointed and grinned evilly.

Do you even know what that means? John furrowed his brows and looked up at Mike.

Mike didn t answer for a minute. He pursed his lips and looked around the room before deciding to grab a pillow and smack John with it.

Ahh! John fell over then scrambled over to the other side of the bed. He reached up and grabbed the other pillow from the bed. He jumped onto the bed and slapped Mike with his new found weapon.

Bitch! Mike squealed. John laughed. The two went back and forth with their pillow shots. The laughter was constant except for the few curse words one or the other would let out.

About an hour later the two had tired themselves out. John had his head on Mike s stomach. Mike was panting hard. He looked down at John and smiled, That was fun.

Sure was, champ.

Mike smiled even more, Thanks, John.

For what, Mikey?

For always believing in me.

John smiled and crawled up to where he and Mike where face to face. He kissed the tip of Mike s nose, Anytime, baby. I ll always believe in you.

Mike leaned in and pressed their lips together happy that the best title he had ever won was the title of John Morrison s boyfriend and there was no way he was giving that up.


	5. HeathWade

Weath

Wade Barrett walked backstage after his last match on Raw. He sighed. It was going to be really hard to tell the three guys he'd gotten exceptionally close to in Nexus that he was going to Smackdown. Just as he'd hoped Otunga, Harris and Punk weren't in the locker room. Wade walked in and over to the three that were still in there.

Heath Slater looked up and smiled at his lover, but the sight of Wade's face made him pout, "Wade, what's wrong? You were awesome out there."

"Heath, Justin, Michael. I have some bad news." Wade said solemnly.

The three looked at him with confused faces. Heath's was the most confused and a little worried. Wade sighed it was now or never.

"I'm being sent to Smackdown."

"NO!" Heath jumped up from his seat. "They can't!"

"Heath…" Wade started before being cut off by the younger man.

"They can't take you away from me!" Heath screamed. He clenched his fists and ran out of the room. Wade was right behind him. Wade found Heath on his knees crying his heart out in the hallway. Wade fell down behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh baby." Wade whispered.

"I need you, Wade. I'll go crazy without you. I can't do this. I can't." Heath was crying so hard he was convulsing. Wade pulled Heath into his arm and rocked him back and forth, shushing him. Heath finally calmed down. He leaned his head against Wade's chest.

"Heath, listen. I love you. I've already talked to the writers about this and I can't just go to Smackdown without my boys so I got to pick two of you. I picked you and Justin. We're going to be together still." Wade kissed the top of Heath's head.

"Really?"

"Really, baby. The original Nexus will live on. You, me and Justin." Wade smiled.

Heath turned in Wade's arms and wrapped his arms around him. Wade kissed Heath's neck.

"I love you, Wade" Heath whispered.

"I love you so much, Heath." Wade said against Heath's neck. Both men were very happy that they weren't going to be split up anytime soon.


	6. BryanJustin

Brystin

Justin and Heath walked out of the Nexus locker room. They parted ways. Justin walked to Bryan's locker room. He had just quit Nexus and he was being sent to Smackdown on Tuesday. He needed to say goodbye to his boyfriend. Justin knocked on the door. He heard Bryan inside talking to someone.

"How have you done it?" Bryan asked.

"Done what?"

"Stayed away for almost a year now."

"I've got my family at home."

"What about your family here?"

"Like Hunt?"

"Yeah, how are you able to be away from him?"

"I haven't. I see him at least once a week. He and I were together for so long. We couldn't just call it quits. It hard to be away from the man you love, but if you both really do love each other you can make it."

"That's really good to know." Bryan smiled small. Justin knocked on the door again before sticking his head in.

"Bry?"

"Hey, Justi!" Bryan jumped from where he was sitting and bounced over to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Justin and hugged him tight. Justin leaned his head on Bryan's and smiled sadly. Bryan knew something was wrong. He pulled back and looked up at the South African, "What's wrong, baby?"

"I've got some bad news." Justin whispered.

The man that had been in the room with Bryan walked over and patted him on the shoulder, "I'll give you two some alone time, Bryan."

"Thanks, Shawn. I'll talk to you later, man." Bryan nodded.

Shawn walked out. Bryan pulled Justin over to the benches and sat him down, "Talk to me."

"They're moving me to Smackdown tomorrow." Justin was looking down at his feet. Bryan took Justin's hand.

"If Cody and Teddy, Evan and Jack, and any other couple that's separated can do it. Then we can too, baby. Everything's going to be just fine." Bryan whispered.

"I don't want to be away from you, but Wade wants Heath and I to be with him."

"Justin, it's alright." Bryan lifted Justin's chin so he could look at him. "I love you."

Bryan didn't have to say anything else. Those three words calmed Justin automatically. He smiled and hugged Bryan. "I love you, too."

"We can make this work. I promise we can." Bryan said into Justin's neck. Justin nodded knowing that as usual Bryan was right. They could and would make it work.


	7. John&Randy  2

**~~I'm Not an Angel~~**

"Randy, please, I need it."

"Beg, bitch." Randy pushed his fingers in harder.

"Please, baby. I need you to own me."

"I'm not your baby." Randy pulled his fingers out and pushed himself inside of John without anymore warning. John threw his head back and howled in pained pleasure. Randy's pace was rough and possessive. John grunted and groaned until they were both at that high, that one ounce of pleasure they always hit together. Randy pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed. His breathing was erratic. He couldn't look down at his dick. He knew what he would see. Blood, every time…every single time, Randy would tear John up, but John never once complained. Never once told Randy to leave he'd just open his arms and ask for more.

"Randy…"

"I can't do this anymore, John."

"You say that every time."

"Your blood, John, your blood is…"

"Randy, I know. Lie down, it'll be alright. It always is."

"Why didn't you listen when I told you that night that we couldn't?"

"Because I am stubborn and you're like forbidden fruit." John shrugged and scooted closer to Randy's back.

"John, I'll just keep hurting you."

"So?"

"I hate hurting you."

"I love you, though." John touched the small of Randy's back.

Randy sighed and lied down by John, "I love you, too, but John, I'm not an angel."

"I know, Rand. I know." John leaned in and kissed Randy softly.

**~~End**


	8. Jack&Evan 2

**~~I Get Off~~**

Jack walked into the locker room. He heard moaning coming from the showers. He slowly walked over and stuck his head around the corner to see his beautiful little boyfriend stroking and fingering himself. He had his head thrown back and he was moaning Jack's name.

"Jack! Oh God, Jack! Don't stop!" Evan hit his prostate. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Jack watching him. Jack's hand was down the front of his ring attire stroking his own dick. Evan smirked to himself and slowly started to speed up.

"Jack, uh! Jack, please faster baby. Fuck me, god. I need your powerful body crashing into mine."

Jack bit his bottom lip and twisted his hand on his cock. He bit his lip harder so he wouldn't groan in pleasure. Watching Evan in complete ecstasy was driving him crazy. He wanted nothing more than to walk in there pull Evan's fingers out and push his own cock in.

Evan pulled his fingers out then pushed them right back in as fast as he could. He knew Jack's resolve was slowly falling apart. Pretty soon he'd be pushed against the shower wall and fucked until he came, or that's what he hoped would happen.

"Jacky! OH! JACK!" Evan moaned louder and louder.

That broke Jack. He pushed his clothes off as fast as he could and walked into the shower behind Evan. He immediately attacked Evan's neck.

"I was wondering when I'd break you." Evan breathed.

"Shit, babe. You are so hot when you do…wait, you knew I was there?"

"Oh yeah, Jack. I get off on you watching me, it's my kink."

"I thought your kink was eating skittles off my dick."

"That's my other kink. Now will you please finish what I started?"

Jack quickly obliged. He pulled Evan's fingers out and pushed himself in. Evan wrapped his arms and legs around Jack as he adjusted to the tightness even though Evan had been fingering himself for almost a straight hour. Jack started to move. Evan attached himself to Jack's neck. The thrusts sped up, the moans grew louder until they were both screaming each other's name. Jack pulled out of Evan, but held onto him.

"I can't get enough of you, you know that?" Jack smiled kissing Evan's neck.

"I know. I'm irresistible."

Jack chuckled and agreed. Evan pulled Jack's head down and they shared a passionate kiss.

**~~End**


	9. Chris&Adam

**~~Chradam~~**

Chris Jericho had just finished up a European tour with Fozzy, and he was ready to get home and have a nice long rest.

Chris walked into the front hall of his home that he shared with his lover and looked around. It was quiet and dark.

"Adam?" Chris called out, but there was no answer.

Chris walked through the living room, the kitchen, the bedroom. Almost everywhere, except the backyard.

Chris opened the backdoor and spotted Adam Copeland, his lover of 12 years, lying in a hammock with their kitten, Stripes, on his chest. Both were fast asleep.

Chris shook his head and slowly walked over to the sleeping forms. He looked down at Adam and smiled. Adam looked absolutely gorgeous. Chris ran his fingers through the blonde locks, "Addy."

"Mmm…" Adam groaned and stretched up to get more feeling from Chris' hand.

"Addy-baby, I'm home." Chris leaned down and pressed a kiss to Adam's temple.

Green orbs met blue when Adam opened his eyes to find the rocker standing above him. He grinned, "I was having a good dream."

"Yeah?" Chris smiled.

"Mmm-hmmm. About you and me." Adam looked down at the kitty on his chest, "And Stripes was in it too."

"What were we doing, Addy?"

"Cuddling."

"That sounds like a plan. Shall we go inside and make that dream a reality?" Chris motioned towards the house.

Adam nodded and stood with the sleeping kitten. He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Chris' lips, "Missed you."

"Missed you, too, love." Chris responded with a kiss of his own. They smiled at each other then walked inside to cuddle and catch up.


End file.
